Moonlight Shadows- Hidden in the Darkness
by BlondeSwanPrincess
Summary: Another Toga x Francesca. The full story. Cesca hides a big secret from everybody. Only her "cousin" Zero knows about it. After Zero finds out that something's going on between Toga Yagari and Francesca, he trys his best to protect his "best friend and cousin" no matter what it takes. And that all for a good reason. Will Toga get to find out or lose his love forever?


I sighed quietly as I walked down to the classroom where the day class students were already waiting for me. But today I wasn't able to concentrate. "Damn.." I rubbed my forehead because of a bad headache. I couldn't remember anything that happened the last day. All I knew was that I woke up this morning and there was a scent of floral perfume in the air. I had no Idea what happened and that was creeping the hell out of me. Whatever, maybe I was just dreaming.

"Good Morning young students!" I greeted after I pushed the big old doors open. As I walked in, my gaze went through the students. One of them was missing. There were Yuuki, Sayori…Zero…and the others, except for Francesca. The sound of this name sent a cold shiver down my back. I put my books on the desk and looked at each of them "Tell me, where is Mrs. Cross?" Cross…Kaien Cross' niece. Yuuki jumped up "Yagari Sensei! I don't know! But As I am the….-" "Yuuki-San, sit down again!" I looked at her as she sat down quietly. She was a really nice, young Lady, but she was talking too much and always wants to help. I opened my books and sat down in the old chair. The day caught me again. The rays of sunlight fell through the big windows, reflected by the white snow which covered the whole school grounds and town. It was an incredible day. Which meant that there were no Vampires till the evening. Vampires. They are already part of our world. Part of our days, part of our school. At night time, their school classes here start. Our students don't know that their beloved Night-Class students are these cold creatures, only me, Kaien, Yuuki and Zero know about it and we know how to keep it. Kaname Kuran, he is their ruler. The Ruler of those, who are here in our school. He's a pureblood vampire, which means he never was a human. So are Rima Touya, Shiki Senri, Ichijou Takuma, Ruka Souen, Kain Akatsuki, Aidou Hanabusa and the others. They call themselves "Veggies" they get their blood from pills and don't attack humans. But I still think they are goddamned cursed beasts. Monsters. I know that, because I was and still am a Vampire hunter. Zero Kiryu and his brother Ichiru were my students. One day, as I tried to protect them from a Level E, a Vampire which was human before and transformed into a beast, this Vampire attacked me and took the light of my right eye. Now I'm blind on this side. But I didn't stop hunting. I hate them Vampires and everything about them! Suddenly with a loud noise the doors swung open.

"I'm sorry! I..I.."

"Francesca, you made your way here at least." I looked at the blonde tall girl with the cold blue eyes and the pale skin who stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Sensei..I-"

"It's alright just sit down."

Weird. Why did I feel so weird as I looked at her? I suddenly felt comfortable after she entered, was I relieved to see that she was alright? What the hell was wrong with me.

I stared at her. The students were writing a text about their lives. Francesca was focused on her sheet of paper. Still I wondered about what this girl did to me. Was I….no I wasn't. It couldn't be. She could be my daughter. But what the hell are those weird feelings inside me. "It's nothing, just a stomach ache…" I whispered to myself and focused on my book.

Later that day, after I finished my classes, I was walking down the corridor which lead to the teacher's rooms. I closed my eyes and was drowning in my thoughts. Next week would be the tests and I still hadn't prepared anything. I would give them 8 exercises to do and see who studied enough.

_BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGGG GGGG_

"Kya!" A soft voice screamed quietly while I fell to the ground. I rubbed my head and had my eyes closed. What was that? This Floral scent. This perfume. I was pretty sure it was the same one which I smelled in my room this morning.

I opened my eyes…..

"F-Francesca San?" She was sitting on the floor picking up all her books again but suddenly she looked at me. "I'm so sorry Yagari-Sensei. I-I didn't see you."

I froze as her eyes caught me.

"Ehm…I-It's no problem. Just look where you walking next time, okay?" I leaned over and helped her grabbing her books. I spotted a thick green one. A really old lecture. I picked it up carefully as suddenly a little bottle fell out of it. Luckily it didn't break after it hit the ground so I picked it up. There was a strange liquid in it. I turned it around to read what it said on it's ground. _Forgetfulness Potion. _"What the he-"

"_GIVE ME THAT!" _All out of sudden Cesca grabbed it and pulled it away from me before she grabbed her books and wanted to head away "I've got to go!"

_I stopped her. _With my hands on her shoulders I looked straight into her eyes. Now I knew what was going on.

"_Tell me" _I breathed into her face "_What happened yesterday_"

"I don't..know what-"

"I know that your potion was used on me." I didn't let go off her "Stop playing games with me, I can't be like this anymore. Just tell me!"

"Professor, I…." She sighed sadly "I used it on you, but don't be mad at me. Please. I had to!" A few sparkling tears streamed down her cheeks "I can't tell you why. You wouldn't be happy about it. Please just let me go now!"

She freed herself of my hands and stormed down the hallway and disappeared. What happened that day? I needed answers. Before I could realise that Zero was in front of me with clenched fists.

"Zero" I said.

He hissed.

"Is everything alright?"

"_I SHOULD ASK YOU THAT!... SENSEI!" _

"What's gotten into you?" I glared at him.

"I want you to leave Cesca alone, understood?! She's been hurt enough and she's going through enough so don't mess with her again!"

_Don't mess with her again._


End file.
